Forgotten Majesty
Forgotten Majesty is an optional boss encounter in Muri Mortuorum. Enemies * Mummy (1235 Gold, 152 XP, 95 Energy, 7 HP) * Cursed Mummy (1235 Gold, 152 XP, 95 Energy, 7 HP) * Mummy Pharaoh (1950 Gold, 240 XP, 150 Energy, 1 HP) Transcript Introduction "So these sodding mummies..." "Does everyone in Titar talk like you?" Tessa asks. "Huh?" "Whenever you open your mouth, it's to say that something's 'sodding', or 'blooming', or 'bleeding', or 'bloody'." "It's not my fault we come across so many sodding, blooming, bleeding or bloody things! The moment we start living a quiet life, where things aren't bloody well trying to kill us, I'll clean my bleeding language up." Tessa sighs. "So like I was saying... About these sodding mummies... What are they, anyway?" "They're from Hazach," you reply. "Thousands of years ago they mummified important men and women -- took their organs out and wrapped their bodies up to preserve them." Hugh snorts. "Bad enough we have our own undead crawling all over the place. Now we're letting them come over here from foreign places, and go wandering about killing folk. It's not proper!" "Why did the mummies come here?" Rakshara asks. "West Kruna is far from Hazach." "Most of them were stolen," you say. "Before people knew about the curses that raised them from the dead." "What rot! Who'd want to steal a bloody mummy? It's just a sodding dead person with bandages wrapped around him." "They're priceless relics of Tor'gyyl's history. Their bodies were laid to rest before the time of Terracles. Besides," you add, "some of them were entombed in gold, jewel-encrusted sarcophaguses." "Oh..." Hugh nods, "Well, that's sense at least. A bloke could get rich flogging one of those things. Just wish they'd chucked the corpses out of them first. Then we wouldn't have all these filthy, rotting, disgusting-" "Wretched mortal! You dare speak so of Amhotep?" The booming voice comes from a tall, broad-shouldered mummy. He stands at the forefront of a large group of the creatures, half-concealed in the gloom at the end of the passage. "And who the bloody hell's Amhotep when he's at home?" "The mighty pharaoh, king of kings, ruler of rulers!" "Huh?" "Him!" The mummy points with a bandaged hand. A mummy dressed in a gold headdress and other fine adornments is ensconced in the middle of the group, reclining in languorous fashion on what looks to be a counch formed by two other mummies who're down on their hands and knees and bearing him on their broad backs. "So you're some kind of blooming mummy king?" "Silence!" the broad-shouldered mummy exclaims. "Your low-born voice isn't fit to address the pharaoh, nor your ears to hear his! Impudent fat man! Do you not know Amhotep, and the great deeds he wrought? The provinces conquered, the mighty pyramids built?" "No I bloody well don't. Listen, he may have been some fancy king back home, where they live in sand and ride around on camels, but in West Kruna he's just some bandaged up dead bugger. Now sod off, before we decidedsic to chop you and your pharaoh up." "Your wretched tongue has earned you death! Servants of Amhotep, slay the one who insults the pharaoh! And slay the others for allowing the pharaoh to be insulted in their presence!" Conclusion Brawl boss unlocked! "Brachus," Tessa says, "magic." She brandishes an arrow. Not an ideal weapon for destroying a mummy, even in Tessa Tullian's expert hands. But with a little sorcery... "As you wish," the demon replies. He clicks his fingers. Azure energy flares around the missile's steel head. Tessa nods her thanks, puts it to her bow, and fires. The burly mummy, one of those who remained at their pharaoh's side while the others attacked, shoves Amhotep -- knocking him almost out of its path. Almost. The shaft finds its berth in his arm instead of his chest. It's there that the magic detonates, sundering the limb and sending it flying into the sky. It disappears over the skeletal wall. "My arm! My arm! Bitch! Whore! Daughter of a rabid dog!" Amhotep stares at his stump and howls. The other mummies look at one another, aghast. "We've heard the pharaoh's voice!" the big one cries. "Our unworthy ears have heard his divine voice!" "No!" "We have sinned against the great gods!" "We must cleanse ourselves with death! True death!" "Yes! Death! Death!" "Wait!" The pharaoh yells. "You fools..." But it's too late. You look on bemused, as the mummies proceed to tear each other limb from limb, until Amhotep stands alone above a sea of bandaged body parts. He glares at you. "Brachus..." Tessa says. She holds out another arrow. A moment later, the ancient monarch joins his subjects. Category: Muri Mortuorum